You Deserve Better
by aolande1
Summary: "You know, man, you're an idiot.  You don't even realize what you have do you?  You have no idea how lucky you are." Post 1x13
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rookie Blue.

So here's just a little something I thought of the other day. I can actually see this happening in the show, obviously it won't, but a girl can dream, right? Anyway here is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it! And as always, I love reading your reviews, so don't hesitate.

* * *

It had been another one of those days. A day where not one interesting thing had happened. A day spent riding in the car waiting for the radio to announce any sort of crime or mishap that needed tending to. After the undercover operation everything seemed to go back to normal for the cops at the fifteenth division. Traci returned to desk duty. Chris and Gail had worked things out and were now back on track. Dov desperately continued trying to impress his superiors. And Sam and Andy, well, they continued riding together. They were partners, something neither one of them wanted to change, so they rode together.

Due to the long uneventful day, Sam and Andy were both thrilled when they pulled up to the station. It still amazed them how the most unexciting days, the days spent sitting in a car for ten hours, were the days that drained them the most. Both were ready to get out of the uniform and away from the station.

"You heading to the Penny tonight?" Sam asked as he exited the car.

"Maybe," Andy replied. "I promised my dad I would go with him to his meeting tonight, but I might stop by after," she finished as they walked into the station.

"How's he doing? How are the meetings going?" Sam asked as they headed for the locker rooms.

"The meetings are going really well. He's doing great. I'm so proud of him," Andy informed him with a smile on her face. She was surprised her dad was sticking to the meetings and staying away from the alcohol. She was proud of him. For the first time in years, she had no reason to be ashamed of him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Tommy is strong. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll get through this," Sam said genuinely as he approached the men's room.

"Thanks, Sam" Andy added smiling back and stopping in front of him. As always, he said exactly what she needed to hear.

"Yep, no problem. See you later?" he asked through his crooked smile.

"See you later," she added as he walked into the locker room. She wasn't really planning on going to the Penny before, but now her gut twisted with a little bit of anticipation. She knew it was wrong, the feelings Sam elicited in her, considering she was with Luke, but she couldn't really help it.

**_

* * *

_**

As Sam pulled into the parking lot at the Penny he noticed it was a little more crowded than it usually was. He walked in and spotted Jerry and Oliver sitting at the bar. Jerry was laughing hysterically at something Oliver was saying.

"Hey boys, what's so funny?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Oliver. He waved at the bartender and ordered a drink before he urged Oliver to continue with whatever he had been saying.

"Ollie here was just telling me what a day on the job with Epstein is like," Jerry cut in barely containing his laughter.

"The kid just tires to kiss my ass _all_ the time," Oliver said sighing and taking a sip of his beer.

"I think it's kind of cute. He wants to be just like you," Jerry said mockingly.

"Yeah, well, he's getting on my last nerve," Oliver let out waving a hand in the air.

Sam was laughing now. "Look man, it could be worse. You could be stuck with Chris the walking manual or Little Miss Perfect. Epstein might be a pain in the ass but at least he'll never fail to surprise you."

"Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say, you get to ride around all day with McNally," Oliver said looking over at Sam and raising his eyebrows.

"What can I say man, some of us just walk in the light," Sam said sarcastically. "What about you Jer? How are things?"

"Not great. I'm working on a case with Callaghan and things just aren't adding up. Triple homicide, no witnesses, no murder weapon and no suspects. It's hitting Callaghan pretty hard," he said motioning with his beer over to where Luke was hunched over his drink at the other end of the bar.

"Oh, he looks like hell," Oliver said after looking down the bar.

Sam looked at Callaghan too and realized he really did look terrible. He wanted to feel bad for the guy but he couldn't. It was nice to see him struggle for once. _Life isn't so perfect after all, is it, _he thought to himself.

**_

* * *

_**

As the night wore on, the bar started to clear out. Jerry and Oliver headed home but Sam decided to stay and have one more drink. It had been a long day.

As the bartender handed him his drink, Sam heard a burst of laughter come from the other end of the bar. He looked up to see Luke deeply engaged in conversation with a woman. Sam may not know Luke well, but he's not an idiot. It was pretty obvious to him, and anyone else who might have been watching, that Luke and this woman were flirting.

Sam shrugged it off keeping in mind that it was none of his business. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but think about Andy. She was at a meeting with her dad while Callaghan flirted it up with some bimbo at the bar. She deserved better. Sam fought the urge to go up to him and punch him in the face. That wouldn't solve anything. It would feel great, but it would only make things worse.

As he took another sip of his drink, trying to ignore the scene going on to his left, he saw Callaghan grab the woman's hand and pull her in closer. Sam was angry now. _That's it. Someone needs to teach this asshole a lesson,_ he thought. Sam knew he shouldn't get involved but he had too. Even if he and Andy were only friends, he cared about her. He wasn't going to let some guy use her right in front of him. He left his drink on the bar and headed over to where Callaghan was sitting.

"Callaghan, can I have a word," he asked in a flat voice.

Luke looked up. "Buzz off Swarek," he said turning his attention back to the woman standing next to him.

Sam grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him out the side door. He didn't care if anyone saw him do it. Luke was acting like a jackass and someone needed to let him know. If Luke didn't want to talk to him then he was going to make him listen.

"What the hell?" Luke shouted as he yanked his arm out of Sam's grip.

"Oh, shut up. I'm helping your drunk ass," Sam replied taking a few steps back from where Callaghan was standing.

Luke glared at him as if he had no idea what Sam was talking about.

Sam continued. "You do realize that woman in the bar you've been flirting with is not McNally, don't you?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Swarek. I'm not flirting with anyone," Luke said as he tripped over a bottle outside.

"Oh yeah?" Sam was fuming now. He wasn't even sure where all this anger was coming from. "That tall blond chick inside? Ring any bells? If you don't call what you were doing in there with her flirting then what do you call it? Huh? Cause it sure as hell looked like you were trying to get in her pants." Sam couldn't stop. Luke needed to be put in his place and it looked like he was going to be the one to do it.

"You know, man, you're an idiot. You don't even realize what you have do you? You have no idea how lucky you are," Sam said glaring at Luke.

"What the hell are you talking about Swarek?" Luke asked not at all liking the insinuation Sam was making.

"McNally!" he shouted. "Why she stays with you is beyond me," Sam let out.

"You know…," Luke started before being cut off by Sam.

"No, shut up. I'm talking now. I'm not going to sit around and watch you try to pick up a woman in a bar. God man, you have an amazing woman to go home to every night and instead you are here making a fool out of yourself. What is your problem? McNally deserves better than you. Way better. You know for being a detective you are pretty dim, Callaghan. You don't even see what's right in front of you. I hope McNally puts you in your place soon. Because if she doesn't, I will," Sam finished slightly out of breath. He knew what he was doing was wrong and that Andy would probably be pissed at him later, but he didn't care. If Andy wanted to be with Callaghan then he was going to have her back. Because she was his partner. And that's what a partner does.

"Look man you need to back off. My relationship with Andy is none of your business," Luke threatened taking a step closer to Sam.

Before Sam could say anything else he saw Luke's gaze shift slightly to the right. He turned around to see a woman staring right back at him.

_Oh shit. Andy._

_

* * *

Thoughts? I already have the next chapter written but if anyone would like to see something specific happen or be said let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rookie Blue. If I did this wouldn't be just a story.

Here's the second chapter. This one is complete for now. I can't really think of anything else to add to it. I hope you enjoy it! And as always, don't hesitate to review. I love reading what you guys have to say!

* * *

She just stood there, dumbfounded, unable to process what she just walked in on. She knew she needed to say something to the two men who stood in front of her, but she had no idea what to say. Luke was clearly drunk. And Sam, he was staring at her as if he was just caught doing something extremely wrong. Andy didn't know where to begin. Who to begin with. Her boyfriend, who obviously didn't take the word too seriously, or her friend, who was ready to deck a guy on her behalf.

She decided she would deal with Luke later. "Sam…," was all she was able to get out before he jumped in.

"Forget it. He's all yours now," he said waving his arms in the air. "I suggest you cut him off," he added before brushing past her.

"Sam, wait," she protested as she turned to face him.

He paused and looked back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, McNally."

She watched as he walked to his truck, got in and sped off. She wanted to go after him. Talk about what he had just said. But she figured that was probably the last thing he wanted to do.

She turned back to where Luke stood not wanting to talk to him at all. She had heard everything and she was furious. At this moment she had nothing to say to him. She just shook her head at him in disgust.

"Andy, I can explain," he said as he stumbled closer to her.

She put her hand up halting his movement. He was in no shape to explain himself. He would only make things worse if he tried. "Give me your keys, Luke. I'm taking you home," she said as she held out her hand.

"Andy, please. It's not what it looks like," he begged.

"Give me the damn keys, Luke, and get in the car," she shouted back at him.

"Alright," he surrendered giving her the keys and walking to the car.

Not one word was said during the ride to his apartment. Andy was deep in thought. She had so many questions. Most of which were not for him. She didn't understand why Luke did what he did, but she really wasn't upset. She was angry, but not upset. Actually, she was kind of relieved, which brought forward even more questions. But for tonight she was done. She just wanted to go home and not think about anything. She would deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

Andy arrived at the station earlier than she usually did. She was hoping to catch Sam and talk to him before their shift started. Judging on his reaction last night she had no idea if he wanted to talk, but she was hoping he would. She had questions for him. She wanted to know what happened in the bar and she wanted to know why he had even bothered talking to Luke in the first place. She wanted to talk about what she had overheard him say, but most of all, she wanted him to know how much hearing him say what he said meant to her.

Andy walked through the station consumed by her thoughts. As she headed towards the women's locker room to put her stuff away she heard Luke calling her name.

"Andy. Andy, please stop. I really think we need to talk," he pleaded with her.

She turned around to face him letting out a light laugh. She couldn't wait to hear how he was going to try to weasel his way out of this. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows telling him to continue.

"Can we go in my office so we can talk privately?" he asked.

She still didn't say anything. She let out a sigh and slid past him into his office. As he closed the door she turned around to face him.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her.

"Enough," she answered. She was surprised at how angry she now was.

"Please let me explain, Andy," he pleaded with her closing the distance between them.

She backed away. "What is there to explain, Luke? You went to the bar, got drunk and flirted with another woman. What about that do you think I don't get?" she asked. "If you want to explain something to me, tell me why," she finished keeping her eyes on his.

"It wasn't even like that, Andy. I wasn't flirting with that woman. I was sitting at the bar, by myself, and she came up to me. I wasn't going to be rude and tell her to go away so I stated talking to her. We were just talking. I swear," he finished again trying to get close to her.

Andy shook her head. "No Luke, I'm not buying that. If you were just talking to her then there would have been no need for the conversation between you and Sam."

"Andy, why would I flirt with another woman when I have you? I love you," he said.

"Obviously not. If you loved me we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. If you loved me you wouldn't be trying to explain yourself," she let out. She wasn't going to stand around while Luke fed her lies. If he wanted to talk then he was going to tell her the truth.

"Andy…," he began.

"No, let me finish. What I need to understand is why you and Sam were outside talking. Why he looked like he was going to punch you in the face. There has to be a reason for that. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't approach you for only talking to someone," she said again motioning him with her eyebrows to explain.

"How about Swarek needs to mind his own damn business," he shouted back.

"Okay. You know what, Luke? We're done. I'm not doing this. There's really no reason for us to be having this conversation. I'm tired of all this back and forth with us. This just isn't working anymore. It really hasn't been working for awhile," she told him.

"Andy, please. You don't want to do this," he said reaching out to take her hand.

"Yeah I do. It's not just about last night. Luke, we hardly see each other. We barely talk. When we do talk it's never about anything real. You are always busy working. I'm tired of having to work myself into your schedule just to see you. It shouldn't be like that. I shouldn't have to feel like I need to make an appointment to see my boyfriend," she said feeling the weight being lifted as she spoke.

"Why did you agree to move in with me then?" he asked.

"I don't know. That was a mistake. I didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying no, I guess," she said. It was true. She wasn't ready to move in with him. Not now and not ever.

"So what? We're just done?" he asked making his own anger apparent.

"Yes. It's over," she answered.

And with that she left his office. One down, one to go. Unfortunately, there was no time to find Sam now. She needed to get changed and ready for parade.

* * *

Sam wasn't exactly looking forward to work today. He didn't want to see Callaghan and he definitely didn't want to see Andy. And the thought of seeing them together after last night was enough to make him sick. He hadn't stuck around long enough last night to know what today would bring. He figured he would just roll with it. Let the chips fall where they may.

After parade ended he went out to the car to wait for her there. As he saw her approaching he took a deep breath and started the car.

"I got you that," he said motioning to one of the cups in the cup holder.

"Thanks," she said as she took the coffee and sipped it.

"Yep. No problem," he replied pulling the cruiser into traffic.

They rode in silence for the majority of the morning. Neither one of them knew what to say or how to start the conversation they needed to have. Andy finally decided to dive in head first.

"Sam, are we going to talk about what happened last night?" she asked looking over at him.

"What's there to talk about?" he returned keeping his eyes on the road. He really didn't want to talk about what happened or what she might have heard. He had no idea how long she was standing behind them before they noticed. He figured she probably thought he overstepped his place by talking to Luke. He didn't want to have to explain why he did it because he wasn't even sure why he did it.

"Gee maybe the conversation I walked in on between you and Luke," she said still looking over at him. "What happened?"

"You haven't talked to Callaghan yet?" he asked her looking over his shoulder and changing lanes.

"I have, but I want you to tell me," she said. Nothing he said would change her mind about ending things with Luke, but she wanted to hear his side of things. She trusted him and she knew he wouldn't lie.

"It wasn't a big deal, McNally. It looked more intense than it was," he said avoiding her gaze.

"Will you just tell me what happened?" she asked him again.

"Alright, look, Callaghan was at the bar, drinking pretty heavily. I was finishing off my drink when I noticed him talking to a woman. I decided to take him outside before he ended up doing something he would regret. That's it. No big deal," he finished glancing over at her.

"So you were helping him?" she asked a little bit confused

He sighed, "Yeah I guess I was. Look McNally, I could care less what happens to Callaghan, but you're my partner and I do care what happens to you. If I can stop you from getting hurt I'm going to."

She didn't say anything. She sat back in her seat contemplating the meaning of the words he had just said.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her unable to hold off not knowing the answer any longer.

"All of it," she answered looking over at him.

He was hoping her answer would be the opposite of that. He wasn't sure what to say next so he just nodded in understanding.

After awhile he decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry if I was out of line, talking to Callaghan," he said as he pulled up to a red light.

Andy turned to face him. She couldn't believe he was apologizing. He had nothing to apologize for. "Sam. I don't want you to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. You had my back. You always have my back," she said placing her hand on his. "Thank you."

He looked over and held her gaze. "You're welcome."

Andy took her hand back. "Did you mean what you said to Luke, about him being lucky and all that?" she asked.

He hesitated for a second. "Yeah I did. Every word."

She turned so she was looking straight ahead. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew he meant what he said. She looked over at him and started to say something but stopped. She knew she needed to say something, but she didn't want to mess it up. This was her chance to tell him how she felt. He basically said how he felt last night. Not to her directly, but he now knew she heard so his feelings were pretty much out in the open. Now it was her turn. She was pulled away from her thoughts when he suddenly pulled the car into an empty parking lot and turned it off.

"Why are you with him? I don't get it, Andy. He pulls stunts like he did last night. He treats you like crap. It just doesn't make sense to me why you would stay with someone like that. You deserve better and I don't understand why you don't see that. You deserve someone who wants you back. Someone who treats you well and wants to spend time with you," he finished.

"I know," she began, but before she could finish he started.

"If you know then why? I can tell you're not happy," he let out. He knew he was crossing the line now. He had no right to be asking her these questions. She didn't owe him any answers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you this. It's your life," he said and turned to face forward again.

"I broke up with Luke this morning," she said.

Sam shifted so he was facing her again. "Oh, well I guess I didn't need to go off on that little rant then, did I?" he asked giving her a half smile.

She smiled back. "I suppose not. But I'm glad you did. Because I agree. I do deserve someone better than Luke. It took me a little bit to realize it, but Luke isn't the right guy for me. I see that now. Actually, I've known that for awhile, but what he did last night pushed me to finally do something about it. I need a guy who puts me first and wants to spend time with me." She paused. "You know anyone like that?" she asked playfully hoping he understood where she was going.

"I might know a guy like that," he answered flashing her a smile.

"You think you could maybe introduce me to him?" she asked leaning in a little bit.

"You already know him, McNally," he answered also leaning in so they were only inches apart.

"Yeah. I thought so," she said before closing the gap between them.

She kissed him passionately, placing her hand on his cheek. He welcomed the kiss and placed one of his hands on the back of her neck. They stayed like that, stealing kisses from each other until the radio in the cruiser interrupted them.

She reluctantly pulled away first. "Duty calls," she said laughing and putting her seatbelt back on.

"That it does," he returned glaring at the radio. "To be continued," he said glancing over at her before turning the car back on and pulling out into traffic.


End file.
